Kopa's story
by x Evi x
Summary: This is the story of Simba and Nala's son.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kopa's story**

CHAPTER 1:Nala's surprise

It was a shiny day in the ,Sarabi and Sarafina were relaxing after the morning was doing his morning day Simba and Nala didn't see each was very excited when she joined Sarabi and Sarafina.

„Hey Mom!Hey Sarabi!Do you have an idea where Simba could be?I haven't seen him today.I want to tell him something special!"-said Nala with her blue eyes full of joy.

„What is it?Would you tell it to us too?"-asked Sarafina.

„Of course!You two are gonna be grandmothers!"-said Nala.

„You're pregnant Nala?"-aked Sarabi curiosly.

„So fast darling?What were you and Simba doing?"-smiled Sarafina.

„Yes!Oh Mum that's a long story,I'll tell you one day."-said Nala.

„How did you find out?"-asked Sarabi raising her eyebrow.

„Well at night while everyone was asleep,I started to feel sick.I didn't want to panic so I decided to go out to get some fresh I felt something gently kicking on my stomach.I realized that I'm be sure I asked Rafiki and he said that all this are symptoms of pregnancy."-explained Nala.

„Well that's very nice!I can't believe we are gonna be grandmothers,can you Sarabi?"-asked Sarafina.

„Me here comes Simba!Nala I think this is your big turn!"-said Sarabi.

„Hey girls?Did you miss me?"laughed Simba.

„A lot!"-the lionesses replied.

„Simba,there's something I want to tell you."-Nala said.

„What?Well,go ahead."-he smiled.

„Simba,I'm pregnant."-she said smiling.

„Mum is she lying?"-he turned to his mother.

„No,'re gonna be a father."-Sarabi replied.

„That was fast!"-he smiled at his mate.

„So what do you say?"-Nala asked carefully,because she didn't want to argue with him again.

„Well..I knew this day would come,but I really didn't expect this.I don't know what to say.I am happy and schocked at the same time."-he said confused.

„I'm glad you're happy."-Nala said.

They went into the den and had a good nap.


	2. Chapter 2:Hapiness

CHAPTER 2:Hapines

Four months passed and Nala could give birth every were sleeping in the she felt hard contractions and she woke up they were alone in the cave.

„Simba it's time!Call our Mom's!Quick! My water broke!"-she shouted.

„Okay,okay!I'm on my way!"-he ran out and has found their mothers quickly.

„Mum,Sarafina!Nala's water broke!"-he said.

„Oh my dear!Get us to her!"-Sarafina said.

They followed Simba to the cave.

„I think it's better for both of us that I stay outside!"-Simba said.

„Okay,I agree."-Nala said in pain.

He gave his mate a quick lick on the cheek before he was pacing around for three long 's painfull roaring has made him his mother came out of the cave with a big smile on her face.

„Simba you are a father of a beautiful male cub!"-she said proudly.

„Really?Let me see them!"-he said excited.

„Simba come on in!I want you to meet your new son!"-she said with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

„He is adorable!"-he nuzzled his cub.

„We will leave you alone now!"-Sarabi said as she and Sarafina moved away.

„How should we call him?"-Nala asked.

„I don't know.I didn't think about it."-he replied.

„But I do you say about Kopa?"-she said.

„I love it!"-he said.

„Whoa,he looks just like you!"-she said.

„ my son after all."-Simba said proudly.

„I love you,Simba.I'm sure you're gonna be the best father ine the world!"-she said.

„I love you you're gonna be the best mother!"-he replied.

The little Kopa was growing bigger every has passed and he grew into a sweet was his dad and mom's favourite.


	3. Chapter 3:New friendship

CHAPTER 3:New friendship

He was curious like his father was when he was a dad promised him to take him out in the Pridelands and on the summit.

„Daddy wake up!"-he shouted.

„What's the matter Kopa?"-Nala asked.

„Dad promised that he would take me on the summit to watch the sunset comes up!"-Kopa replied.

„I'll wake him up !"-she kicked him gently on the elbow.

„What?"-he woke up.

„You promised something to your son."-Nala said.

„Oh yeah,I forgot."-he replied getting up and stretching.

„C'mon Kopa let's..."-he started.

„Sire,the bufallos are fighting near the waterhole!Quick!"-Zazu interupted him.

„Can't someone else handle it?Could you try?"-he asked the hornbill.

„I tried!Nothing!Please!"-Zazu said.

„Kopa would you be mad to spend time with your mother?I will be back soon..."-Simba started.

„You never have time for me!You wouldn't even notice when I were gone!"-Kopa began to cry.

„Sorry Kopa!I will come back soon!"-he went to the waterhole.

„He never has time for me!"-he said angrily.

„Of course he has time for father just has responsibilities on his own."-Nala said.

„Yeah right.I'm going to Mum!"-he said.

„Where are you going?"-she asked.

„I'll be around the rock."-he said.

„Okay honey but don't go far away!"-she replied.

Kopa didn't even know where he was going,until he crashed into a young lioness.

„Hey watch your step!"-she said.

„You watch your step!"-he replied.

„Well,I'm name is Vitani."-she said.

„I'm sorry too.I'm Kopa."-he said.

„Do you want to play?"-she asked.

„Of course!"-he replied.

While they were playing two eyes watched them through the was Vitani's mother, was the mate of Scar and she wanted to take revenge for that what Simba did to her Scar. Although he didn't kill him by himself,she blamed saw the perfect chance to make him bite was his son, already planned how to kill he left,she gave a good lesson to her daughter.

„Who was that?"-she asked angriliy.

„That..That was..Hmm...Kopa.."-Vitani replied with fear in her eyes.

„Is that Simba's son?"-she asked as she didn't know,but she did.

„ are you asking?"-she asked.

„His dad killed Scar!We have to kill him!"-Zira said laughing.

„You wouldn't dare to do this,would you?"-she replied.

„Of course not."-she lied.

The next day Kopa came to Vitani's place to play with her,but instead her mother jumped out of the bushes an killed him.

„Hahaha!"-she laughed evil.

„What have you done?"-Vitani asked coming out the bushes.

„I did what I planned!"-she said.

Zira was a clever used her daughter as a bite to kill Simba's cub.


	4. Chapter 4:Tragedy

CHAPTER 4:Tragedy

Simba was coming home from his morning walks and scented walked to the place and saw a familiar was his son, started to roll down his cheeks and Zira came out the bushes.

„What have you done?"-Simba asked hiding his tears.

„I made you suffer and pay for Scar's death!"-she replied quickly.

„I didn't kill him!The hyenas did it! Why don't you believe me?"-Simba asked.

„Because you are a natural born lyer!"-she replied.

„You know what?I think it is not worth to argue with you."-he said with a calm voice.

He picked up Kopa's dead body and went was waiting for him and when she saw what he was carrying she totally broke down.

„Who did this?"-she shouted.

„Zira."-he replied.

„I should have known it!I was waiting for you to tell you some great news and you just show up here with the dead body of our son!This is the worst day in my whole life!"-she said.

„Honey calm down!Tell me what's going on!"-he said.

„I'm pregnant again!That's what! I lose one child and I get one child!Isn't that horrible?"-she said crying on his shoulder.

„That is very nice.I promise tomorrow we will burry Kopa's body."-he said.

„Okay."-she replied with a sad voice.


	5. Chapter 5:New addition to family

CHAPTER 5:New addition to family

Nala was still schocked about Kopa's death,but she did make forbade her to be nervous because of the new cub she was months passed since Kopa died.

„Simba,in one month I will give birth."-she said sadly.

„I is a situation called good in bad."-he replied.

„I agree with there's nothing we can do to bring him back to 's with Mufasa now and I'm sure he's here with us."-she said.

„I know it sounds insane but I still heard a little heartbeat in his seemed to me that he's alive,but the wounds he got were very bad,so I think I just might been hallucinating."-he said.

„I believe we must concentrate about that what's in there."-she said and put her paw on her stomach.

„ this time I'm gonna be a better father."-he replied.

„What are talking about?You were the best father!You know that I'm supporting you and I'm standing right next to you,in every must believe in yourself!"-she said.

„Thanks Nala,but..Oh it doesn't will be more carefull this time,especially me,I promise."-he said.

„Okay,but you know I trust you."-she gave him a forced smile.

At this time in the Pridelands Zira was talking to Vitani's brother Kovu.

„Scar choose you to be the next King."-she said.

„I know Mum,but why me?He didn't even see me!"-he said.

„He sees you know,and he told me everything I must learn you!"-she shouted.

„Okay,sorry Mum."-he said.

„That's my brat!"-she said with an evil laugh.

Nala's time has finally four months she woke up early in the morning having woke Simba up,gently.

„What's the matter,honey?Having bad dreams?"-he said with a sweet voice.

„I'm having really hard contractions..Uhhr..Simba my water just broke!"-she said and started to be nervous."Call our Moms!The cub is on its way!"-she shouted rolling in pain.

He found Sarabi and Sarafina sunbathing on the quickly got into the cave to help started to be nervous and started,of course pacing around like he always two hours later his Mum called him inside to see the newborn cub was female and she had just two big amber eyes and golden fur like her father and of course her brother.


	6. Chapter 6:Alive

CHAPTER 6:Alive

Simba was could still hear a heartbeat in Kopa's got up was far away from home,because his parents left his body so that Zira can't find it again,they wanted that their cub has peace.

„Where am I?Mommy?Daddy?"-he yelled.

Something was in the got scared.

„Who is this?Come out and show yourself!"-he shouted.

A young female leopard came out the bushes with tears in her eyes.

„Who are you young cub?Where are your parents?"-she looked around nervously because she was afraid of lions.

„I'm a name is parents think I'm dead.A lioness with a stripe on her head attacked me.."-he began to cry.

„I lost my cub, was a tiger marking his 're a prince?"-she asked curiously.

„Yes.I'm the son of Simba and King and Queen from the didn't mention your name."-he said.

„Unfortunately,I don't know them and I don't know where Pridelands is ,sorry I'm Ariana."-she replied."If you want I can take care of you,you can live with me."-she said with a smile.

„I would be very happy!Could you take care of me until I'm able to find my parents?I mean until I grow up?"-he asked.

„I will take care of you and I will help you as I'm your own Mother."-she replied.

„You're so nice to you like cubs?"-he asked.

„I love cubs every kind of big cat!I would never hurt a cub!"-she said.

„Come with me I'll give you some food,there's some antelope left."-she said.

„Thank you!Can you go stargazing with me later?"-he asked.

„Are you stargazing every night?"-she asked.

„My father and I always do says that they're the Great Kings of the past."-he replied.

„That's nice.I would be pleased!"-she replied.

„You're so good to me!Do you think I will find my family again?"-he asked with tears rolling down his cheeks.

„I'm sure you sure miss you a lot."-she smiled.

„I miss them know if I return someday to my pride,my father will give a big reward for keeping me and taking care of me."-Kopa said.

„Oh,that won't be neccesary.I love family reunions!"-she said.

Ariana gave him to eat and like she has promised they went told her his story and she began to cry because it was really sad.

CHAPTER 7 WILL COME YOU ENJOY THE STORY?GIVE ME A SIGN IF YOU DID!


End file.
